LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 68
(Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka now work together again to begin their search for the missing Autobot leader Optimus Prime) Angewomon: This was Optimus' last known location. Lizbeth: You know, we still haven't told everyone about the vision with Optimus. Maka: What was up with that, anyway? Angewomon: I honestly don't know. I don't know what most of that was about anyway. Lizbeth: The weird thing is it felt like we were there when that vision happened. Maka: Yeah. It's like Optimus wanted to kill us. Lizbeth: What do you think, Angewomon? Angewomon: I don't know what to think with that. Right now let's just find Optimus and see what's wrong with him. Maka: Right. Lizbeth: But be on guard. (They group begins to move) Angewomon: I wonder about some of those other visions. Like the one with the giant hologram. Maka: Yeah. That thing looked like a ship. Lizbeth: It must have been some kind of A.I. Angewomon: It said something about Unicron's returning. But he's already returned. Lizbeth: Must be something more to it then that. Maka: Hopefully we'll find what it means before something bad happens. (They continue to move) Maka: Hey, I think we're getting close to something. Lizbeth: Let's go, then. (They move further ahead and soon they see something unexpected. Laying motionless are the bodies of Decepticons) Angewomon: Decepticons. Maka: I think they're all dead. Lizbeth: I think this was a camp for them. Angewomon:.... (Suddenly they hear the sounds of screaming) Maka: Someone's in trouble!! Lizbeth: Come on! (They rush to where the scream was and they arrive to find something they did not expect) (Standing there is Optimus Prime holding a Decepticon by the neck) Optimus Prime: What is Blitzwing planning? Decepticon: I don't know! None of us do! We have not talked with him! Optimus Prime: Your camp had gotten a transmission from Blitzwing. Decepticon: It was asking all Decepticons to go join him! Some went! But the rest of us stayed here! We just wanted to be left alone! Please stop! Angewomon: Optimus!! (Optimus turns his head to see Angewomon, Maka and Lizbeth come up to him. He lets go of the Decepticon and turns his attention to them) Optimus Prime: Angewomon. Angewomon: Optimus, what are you doing!? Optimus Prime: Dealing with a Decepticon threat. Maka: That con did not seem or sound like a threat to me! Optimus Prime: You clearly have not seen the Decepticons enough to know that they are always a threat, human. Lizbeth: Optimus, we need to take you back to the base. The other bots are worried about you. Optimus Prime: I will not return. Not yet. Lizbeth: But why? (As they talk, the Decepticon Optimus was threatening gets up and starts running away from them. Optimus quickly turns around transforms his arm to a blaster and blasts the con killing him) Angewomon: Optimus!! Maka: What did you do!? Optimus Prime: (With draws his blaster) Finished the last of the Decepticons here. Lizbeth: Optimus, I know the cons are you're enemies, but you murdered that con in cold blood! And I don't think he was even a soldier! Angewomon: She's right! Optimus, what is wrong with you!? Optimus Prime: There is nothing wrong with me. In fact, for the first time in so long, my eyes have finally been opened. Lizbeth: What? What do you mean? Optimus Prime: For a long time, I have fought in countless battles. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But in many cases, I have let many of my enemies live because of my belief that all life is sacred. And that has allowed them to continue to bring harm to the innocent and prolong the war. Angewomon:..... Optimus Prime: What have we gained from our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. Lizbeth:..... Optimus Prime: I have had many a chance to stop Megatron. To end his conquest forever and bring peace. But every time I allowed him to live because I believed that even he could change. But I now see that my beliefs are nothing more then a fool's dream. Maka:..... Optimus Prime: Villains cannot be reasoned with. They cannot be "Reformed". That as long as they live, evil shall continue to spread. And so... I must end them all. Angewomon: Optimus, what are you saying? This isn't like you. Maka: It is true that a lot of villains can't be reformed, but that does not mean we shouldn't try to change them. Lizbeth: Yeah. Some of the people Bender has worked with are reformed villains. Optimus Prime: Then Bender is as blind as I was. But that is not all that I see.... Lizbeth: What? Optimus Prime: I have learned from many fights across the Multi-Universe. Fights that happened on different worlds. (Optimus walks up to the 3) Optimus Prime: There are some villains out there who simply come because of a hero existing. Many villains in fact find ways to return souly to take down a certain hero. Maka:..... Optimus Prime: If that is the case, then it is not only villains that cause these wars. But heroes have as well. (Optimus' arm transforms into a blade) Optimus Prime: If there is truly peace, then all those who cause these endless wars must be stopped. (Begins raising his blade) And if heroes are also the cause of these wars... Angewomon: Optimus........? Optimus Prime:..... you must die. (Optimus swings his blade down but all 3 girls were able to avoid the blade. They then turn and start making a run for it. Optimus watches as they run. He then starts giving chase) To be continued........ Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures